Back in time
by dibs4ever
Summary: While the team is fighting a new villain Robin and Batgirl are sent back in time to 1980s Gotham, how will they react to seeing familiar faces in such a different way then they are used to? How will they get back? Loosely based on Gotham characters and set up.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought of this a while back but never really thought to publish it, but I figured with the show Gotham coming back on tonight, I might as well see what people think of it. So let me know what you think. I'm basing the personality and the characters on the way that they are portrayed in Gotham the TV series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below.**

The team was currently up against a new villain a very large mutant who called himself Time Warp, they weren't exactly sure what his abilities were so they were trying to use as much caution as possible. Kid Flash was currently attempting to create a speed tornado around him while Super Boy stood at the villain's feet and tried to break his balance by punching him. Miss .Martian was using her camouflage and flying around his face to obstruct his vision.

"BG, think we can combine a baterang to our grappling hooks and try to wrap them around him, that way we can bind his arms and legs together?" Robin suggested using the mind link

Batgirl nodded "Already got you" she grinned flashing him her grappling hook that had a baterang tied to the end of it.

"Perfect, think you can carry BG?" he mentally spoke to her

"Sure just let me know when so I'm ready" she communicated back

Robin looked over at Batgirl "Okay BG, here's the plan, while we do Maneuver 7 I'll shoot the hook off at the same time, you'll hold onto the line, then when Miss. Martian catches you shell fly you around, wrapping the line around him" he explained

"Got it" Batgirl nodded her head and ran toward Robin he took her grappling hook from her hands

Alright Miss. Martian on 3, 1…..2…..ahhh" Robin was cut off when him and Batgirl were swatted by time warp sending them flying through the air, after hitting the ground the last thing they saw was a flash like a lightning strike.

Robin groaned as he rolled over "What happened?" he moaned feeling cold concreate beneath him. He lifted up his head slightly to see Batgirl lying beside him she groaned and opened her eyes "You okay?" he asked as he pushed himself up.

"She nodded "Yeah but where are we?" she asked sitting up and looking around, Robin stuck a hand out helping her to her feet

"It kind of looks like Gotham, but at the same time it doesn't" Robin said observing the area around them

She tilted her head "Yeah but weren't we fighting that Time Warp guy?" she asked

Robin nodded "Yeah….you don't think that maybe….." he said as an old looking car passed by them blasting a cheesy 80s pop tune.

"Do you think that mutant's power was sending people back in time?" Batgirl asked

Robin nodded "It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened to us would it?" he asked

Batgirl nodded "Good point, where…or should I say when do you think we are?" she asked curiously.

Robin shrugged "I don't know, if I had to guess 1980s something Gotham"

Batgirl looked around and observed some more, she saw one of her favorite clothing stores that was was a boutique in her time period, but now it was a different store, the display window showed a completely different store called 'Teen Scene'. "So have any plans?" She asked turning to look at Robin only to find him gone. She looked around and saw him a few feet ahead looking at a poster on one of the building walls, she went to him to see what had been so interesting that it made him loose his attention over the fact that he was sent back in time. Her jaw dropped when she saw what he had been looking at, in front of them was a large blue Poster that read 'Haley's Circus come and see the world famous Flying Graysons in Gotham for 3 nights only!' "Dick….." she gasped

He turned to her "My parents aren't together yet" he said pointing to the photo she gave him a small smile. A man passed by them and gave them a look as if they were from Mars. "We should probably change, we don't want to attract too much attention, we can use the emergency money Batman has us carry" Robin said leading her toward the 'Teen Scene' store, 30 minutes later they immerged wearing what looked like to them retro outfits and carrying their suits in plastic bags

Dick and Barbara looked each other up and down then burst into laughter at what they were wearing. Dick had on a pair of acid wash jeans, with a bright neon green baggy shirt with black triangles on it, and a pair of white and red high top Nikes, Barbara was wearing, a neon blue off the shoulder shirt with red circles scattered around, with a black skirt that reached the middle of her thigh, she also had on red leggings and black ballet flats.

"So what do you suggest we do next?" she asked

Dick shrugged "Let's go to the manor" he stated walking forward

Barbara held a finger up "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked trying to keep up with him

He looked at her "I don't know what else to do, besides it's about to get dark out and we know nothing about 1980s Gotham, remember there is no Batman right now, unless you have a better idea" he suggested

Barbara thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything better "Alright but we have to come up with a story, we can't just walk up there and be like 'Hey Bruce were home" she told him

Dick nodded "Yeah your right, we'll come up with something on the way there" he said as they walked in the direction of Wayne manor, a second later they both got the same thought and smiled at each other

"WE GET TO SEE BRUCE AS A KID!" they said at the same time they picked up their pace, excited to see what their mentor was like as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I love all the follows this story is getting, please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below.**

Dick and Barbara walked up to the front gate of the manor, Dick looked at the keypad then back at Barbara standing next to him "So you think the code for the gate is the same?" he asked

Barbara shrugged "Wouldn't hurt to try it out." he nodded in agreement then quickly typed in the number pattern he had long ago memorized. They waited a second before hearing the click of the gate unlocking, it slowly opened up.

"After you" Dick smiled outstretching his hand she laughed and walked ahead of him a second later Dick was back at his side, they made their way up the driveway of the manor

"You remember the plan" Barbara whispered Dick nodded, they stepped up the steps leading to the front door of the manor. Dick was the one to knock on the door, it only took 30 seconds for the door to be opened by none other than Alfred, he looked much younger than the Alfred Barbara and Dick knew, he had a little more weight to him, with a little bit less wrinkles, his completely grey hair that they knew was filled in with a salt and pepper colored look.

Dick smiled at the man who was as close to a grandfather he had ever had "Alf..."he caught himself and let out a fake cough "I mean _a_ butler!" He covered for his almost slip

Alfred nodded "Yes, that is my duty at this manor, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, but that's not important how may I help you?" He asked his eyes shifting between Dick and Barbara Dick was about to speak up but Barbara cut him off by resting a hand on his shoulder

"Mr. Pennyworth, my name is Becky Gain and this is my friend Donnie Gowns, our school is on break so we decided to go on a road trip , we were passing through your...fine city, when we ran out of gas because Donnie here doesn't know how to check the gas gage" she nudged Dick

He scrunched his eyebrows up at her "Hey!" He acted hurt going on with the act

She smiled at him and continued "Anyways we walked 5 miles to get gas and when we returned we found our car had been stolen" she explained. Alfred nodded his head knowing their story sounded exactly like something that would happen in Gotham.

"After that Becky and I decided to walk back to town, we came to realize this city might not be the best place to stay out at in the dark, unfortunately along with the car we lost almost all our money and basically all of our positions so as you can see we..." Dick explained till Barbara cut him off which was planned with the act they had rehearsed so make their story seem as real as possible

"What Donnie is getting at, is we noticed this large house and we're wondering if there were any beds available for us to stay in till we can return home." She explained

Alfred say quiet for a moment Dick and Barbara both knew he was thinking so they remained silent and allowed him to do so "I will need to discuss it with the master of the house, but in the meantime you both are welcomed to come in for a refreshment and some food you must be exhausted from all the walking you've done" Alfred told them opening the door wider for them. Dick allowed Barbara to walk ahead of him, young or old Alfred still intimidated him and he could see his Alfred scolding him for not allowing the lady to go first.

"That would be amazing Mr. Pennyworth thank you" Dick smiled at him as he passed by

Alfred nodded "Not a problem young sir and please call me Alfred, come the kitchen is this way" he gestured and walked ahead of them the two walked slowly behind and reached the kitchen although it was the same kitchen it did look slightly different due to the old looking appliances "You may take a seat in the breakfast nook if you'd like" Alfred pointed to the table. Dick and Barbara moved to sit at the cozy table, Alfred handed them both a glass of milk then prepared a platter for them in the kitchen "Tell me where it is exactly that you two are from is?" Alfred asked as he placed cookies on the trey

Dick swallowed a sip of milk before speaking "A small town in Colorado" he explained to him

"Well my word that's more than 20 hours away from here" Alfred said walking over and setting the trey in front of them "I hope you both enjoy them, I seem to get a lot of compliments on them so hopefully they hold true, I'm going to talk to the master, if you need anything just ring that bell on the wall" he said pointing to a bell, they didn't have any bells for Alfred in their time, Alfred kind of did his own thing but then again there were a lot more people in the house in their time, here it was just him and Bruce.

"Thank you Alfred we sure will, by the way all those people are right these are delicious" Barbara grinned taking a bite of a cookie

Alfred smiled "Thank you Miss. Becky, I shall be back soon hopefully with Master Bruce's approval" he turned and walked away Dick and Barbara were silent for a moment eating their cookies and milk they really were hungry

"So I think that went well" Dick said

Barbara nodded "As well as it could have" she agreed

Alfred made his way up the stairs and stopped at the door to the room he knew Bruce was in he gave a small knock before opening it "Master Bruce" he said stepping into the study to find Bruce in his usual position hunched over the desk his nose in a book

"Alfred" Bruce stated,

Alfred shut the door and walked further into the room "Master Bruce I came up her to inform you that we have visitors" he explained

"I know" Bruce said not looking up from his book

"How?" Alfred asked confused Bruce pointed to the large T.V. screen that displayed multiple rooms of the manor, he saw Becky and Donnie sitting in the kitchen nook enjoying their snack "Master Bruce I thought I asked you to get rid of those things, it's an invasion of privacy" Alfred said reaching over and turning the T.V. monitor of

"Relax Alfred, they don't record sound, besides it's not you I don't trust its other people" Bruce looked up at him and Alfred stepped closer to the desk again "Who are they?" Bruce asked

Alfred looked at the boy "Their names are Donnie and Becky, they were passing through Gotham when their vehicle was stolen they have nowhere to stay, would it be okay if they were to stay here until they are able to return home?" He asked taking a seat in one of the chairs

Bruce shook his head "You know how I feel about people I don't know" he told him Alfred nodded

"Yes I do master Bruce, but they seem trustworthy and besides they're close to your age" Alfred persuaded

Bruce was silent for a moment then stood "Fine, let me meet them first" he said

Alfred stood happy to see his persuasion might of worked "Of course Master Bruce" they both made their way to the kitchen, as soon as they stepped in Dick and Barbara stopped eating and looked at the teen standing before them, there stood Bruce with thick wavy black hair slicked back neatly, in dress slacks and a black turtle neck sweater,

Dick immediately stood up "Hello I'm Donnie Gown!" Dick stuck his hand out and Bruce took it shaking it lightly

"Bruce Wayne, and you are" he asked looking toward Barbara

She wiped her hands and stood "Becky Gains" she stuck her hand out Bruce took it he shook her hand as well

"Alfred tells me you have nowhere to go, I suppose you can stay here, if you need anything just ask Alfred" Bruce turned to walk away but Alfred stopped him

"Master B. why don't you socialize with the adolescents, it'll be good for you to interact with youth your age" he whispered

Bruce looked over his shoulder at the two other teens "I suppose I could show them around the manor" he stated and looked back at Alfred

Bruce walked back over to the table "Would you like for me to show you around the manor?" he asked awkwardly

Dick and Barbara looked at each other before nodding their heads "That would be great this place is so big I'd never be able to find my way around here" Barbara said almost too dramatically.

They made their way up the stairs. "So up here is where most of the bedrooms are" Bruce stated as they made their way down the hall, adorned with familiar paintings "These are usually the two favorite guest bedrooms" he said pointing to two bedrooms that were across from each other "You two can probably stay in those" Bruce said as he continued walking. Dick and Barbara held back a little and laughed quietly, the two rooms that Bruce had pointed out one was Dick's bedroom and the other was the guest room that Barbara used.

"So basically besides the one study this floor is all bedrooms and bathrooms" Bruce explained as they reached the end of the hall "I'm not going to bother showing you the 3rd floor, I don't up there much" Bruce said quietly

Dick stepped forward and walked next to him "if you don't mind me asking why?" He asked genially interested, since in his time the 3rd floor was Bruce's master bedroom

"Basically the only thing up there is my parents room, after they were murdered a few years ago I can't bring myself to go up there much" he explained Dick nodded in understanding "But if we take the elevator we can skip the 3rd floor and I can show you the gym and other rooms" Bruce told them gesturing toward the elevator,

15 minutes later they were making their way back down stairs on the opposite side of the house "How old are you two?" Bruce asked as they made their way down the stairs

"16" Dick and Barbara answered in together

Bruce nodded "I'm 15" he told them Dick and Barbara looked at each other and smiled knowing that next year would be the year the Bruce began his training to become Batman.

"So Bruce what do you do for fun?" Barbara asked

He shrugged as they walked into the familiar ballroom where they had made many memories "Nothing much, I stay around the Manor mostly, that is when I'm not going to school or making appearances, when my parents died I inherited my father's company" he told them

"So what is this big room for?" Dick asked trying to play the stranger role

Bruce outstretched his arm "This is the grand Ballroom, with my family being the richest in the tri city area we have to hold Galas from time to time, charity functions, holiday gatherings, stuff like that" he explained Barbara and Dick nodded "After that there's really not much more to see, kitchen is through here which you already saw," he lead them through the door that lead to the kitchen "If you walk this way it's the dining room, and through there is a living room" he explained

Barbara and Dick nodded they decided to take a seat in the living room, Barbara and Dick on the couch and Bruce on a recliner. There was a small bit of awkwardness so Dick spoke up

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you" he smiled

Bruce nodded "You two seem trustworthy enough" he nodded

At that time Alfred walked in the room "Ah you're done with your tour?" He asked the three nodded "Master Bruce ,why don't you invite our guests to the circus that is in town tonight , those famous Acrobats are going to there, I saw the sign at the grocery store last week what are called The Flying...Johnsons? No that wasn't it...The Flying ..."

Dick couldn't help himself and jumped in "Graysons"

Alfred nodded and held up a finger "Ah yes that was it, have you ever seen them before Mister Donnie?" He asked

Barbara looked over at Dick and gave his hand a light squeeze "Yes once, they're very good" he told him

"Well perfect, why don't you invite ; Master B, you and Mister Donnie both have lady friends it can be what you kids call a double date" he smiled

"Alfred she's not my girlfriend" Bruce defended

Dick nodded "yeah, Becky and I are just friends too" Dick jumped in earning an earnest nod from Barbara

"Well either way it would be a fun way for you all to get out of the house for the evening" Alfred encouraged again

Bruce looked over at Dick and Barbara "Would you two be interested and going to the circus tonight?" He asked

The two looked at each other then back at Bruce "Yeah that sounds like it could be fun" Barbara answered for both of them

Alfred clasped his hands together "Splendid, I'll make arrangements to pick up Miss. Kyle, I'll prepare a quick dinner and we will leave in 2 hours" he instructed before walking out of the room and into the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows and the reviews, please keep them coming, the more I know people enjoy my stories the more likely I am to update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below**

Bruce left the room to go get ready for the night out leaving Barbara and Dick alone in the room, "Are you going to be okay tonight?" She asked

Dick gave her a small smile "Yeah, I think I'll be okay"

Barbara rested a hand on Dicks arm "I can come up with an excuse for us to stay if you'd like, I'll make it my fault" she assured him

Dick shook his head "I'll be okay, besides it's not like they'll be how I remember them, my dad, uncle and Aunt are the Flying Grayson's act right now and my mom is part of the contortionist act" he explained

Barbara looked up at him "You never told me your mom was a contortionist"

Dick smiled and looked up in thought "Yeah, from what I remember my parents telling me she was part of that act until she married my dad then she became a Flying Grayson, I don't know much about them from when they were younger since I was so young when they died" he looked down again

Barbra gave a sad smile "Let's change the subject ...How about that Miss. Kyle Alfred was talking about inviting, you don't think it's Selina Kyle do you?" She asked

Dick picked his head up and shot her a grin "I was thinking the same thing, that would be funny wouldn't it, or maybe a little creepy considering how weird their relationship is in our time" he said

They didn't get to finish their conversation because at that time Bruce entered the room he had changed into a grey button up dress shirt and black dress pants "Alfred is almost done with dinner if you want to go to the dining room" Bruce pointed toward the dining room.

After dinner they all climbed into the car, Dick and Barbara sat in the 3rd row seats while Bruce sat in the second row, Alfred drove "Were stopping to pick up a friend of mine before we get there" Bruce informed them as they pulled into an alleyway and up to an abandoned building.

"Shall I honk the horn or will you be going in to get her Master B" Alfred asked bringing the car to a stop

"I'll go get her" Bruce said exiting the vehicle,

"So Alfred has Bruce been friends with with this girl for long?" Dick said trying to draw information from Alfred

Alfred looked at Dick from the rear view mirror "Well Mister Donnie, they've known each other for a few years I'm not exactly sure what her and Master Bruce's relationship is, but I just go with it because other than her the only other people he associates with are adults" he explained

Dick nodded and sat back in his seat suddenly Barbara jumped and began patting his arm repeatedly "It _is_ her" she whispered Dick leaned over Barbra and looked out the window to see Bruce walking a few steps behind a young girl who resembled Selina Kyle a lot. Bruce attempted to open the door for her but she swatted his hand out of the way and opened it herself. When she opened the door she looked slightly surprised to see them in there as they climbed into the car Selina darted her head to Bruce "This isn't a double date Bruce is it?!" How many times do I have to tell you we are not dating" she grumbled

Bruce shook his head "You only told me that one time and no it isn't they are travelers, their car was stolen and they had no place to go so Alfred and I invited them to stay at the manor until they're able to return home" Bruce defended

"He's telling the truth were just friends too" Barbara said thumbing a finger between her and Dick

Selina shifted her eyes between the two of them "Becky Gain" Barbara told her extending a hand

Selina looked at her hand but didn't shake it "Selina Kyle" she told her then looked over at Dick "And who are you"

Dick had been in a daydream stance since Selina Kyle aka the future Catwoman was sitting in front of him he blinked his eyes and refocused his attention "I'm Donnie Gowns" he told her he extended his hand as well, but Selina didn't shake his hand either.

After arriving at the Circus Alfred informed them that he would be back when it was over to pick them up, since they were about 2 hours early they were able to walk around for a bit. They walked in pairs Bruce with Selina then Dick and Barbara a few feet behind them "This is so weird, I know Bruce knew Selina before I was around but I didn't realize he knew her before he was Batman" Dick whispered gesturing to the pair in front of them

"Shhh don't say that name so loud, you don't want to risk them asking who Batman is, who knows what that could mess up" Barbara hushed him

Selina turned to look at them, Dick gulped hoping she hadn't heard their conversation "Do you two mind if we split up?" She asked with a hand on her hip

Bruce held a hand up "Selina I told you we can't just leave them they don't know their way around Gotham"

Selina ignored his statement and continued to talk to Dick and Barbara "I'm sure Donnie and Becky can care for themselves Bruce" she rolled her eyes

Dick nodded his head "We don't mind Bruce, we can meet back at our seats when the show starts" Dick assured seeing an opportunity to talk openly with Barbara

Bruce looked at Barbara "Are you sure it's okay?" He asked

She nodded "Of course well be fine" Barbara assured him

Selina turned back to Bruce "See I told you they wouldn't care , you worry way to much about other people now come on rich boy" she walked ahead of him Bruce gave them an awkward wave and followed after her.

"So this is what the behind the scenes of a circus looks like?" Barbara said as they walked

Dick smiled "Yup it pretty much looks like it did when I growing up here" he looked around at all the trailers

"Back to the situation at stake, how exactly are we going to get back to the future?" She asked

Dick thought " Well that all depends if ..." he was cut off when Barbara was pushed into him by someone falling into her.

Barbara looked over to see a guy probably about 17 in an all-black leotard with small triangles all over it in rainbow colors, he had jet black hair and big hazel eyes, his face had a chiseled look to it and a cleft chin, she immediately took note of how undeniably handsome he was.

The guy pushed himself up and stood to face Barbara "Sorry about that, I was practicing my new routine that's premiering tonight, the grounds a little uneven and it threw off my balance" the guy said shooting her a familiar smirk that Barbara recognized immediately "Of course you don't care about that" he let out a slight chuckle "Does a beautiful girl like yourself have a name?" the guy asked sending her a wink and sticking out his hand

'Wow now I see who Dick gets it from' Barbara thought she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks "Ummm Bar- I mean Becky Gain" she smiled and took his hand

Instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently "I'm Jon, Jon Grayson, it's nice to meet you, I need to get back to warm ups, It was nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy the show" he smiled and stepped away from her

Once he was away she turned to Dick a stunned expression on both their faces "My dad just hit on you..." Dick said in a monotone voice shocked from what happened

Barbara was slightly embarrassed that Dick had seen the interaction but she didn't want him to know that, so instead she decided to mess with him she looked over and grinned at him "Now I know who you get it from" she nudged him as they began walking again

Dick chuckled and looked at her "Hey I'm not that bad am I?" He acted hurt

She laughed and shook her head "Maybe not all the time, but you definitely got that cute smirk of yours from him" she smiled

They both stopped when she realized what she had said "You think my smirk is cute?" He asked sending her the smirk in question

She rolled eyes "Shouldn't we be getting to our seats" she asked not answering his question

Dick looked at his watch the teenage Bruce had loaned him, realizing she was right he nodded "Yeah Bruce and Selina should be there by the time we get there " he said they turned and made their way to the big top tent


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the follows everyone, here is the next chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of their characters mentioned below.**

When Dick and Barbara entered the big top tent they found it to be extremely crowded and very loud. "I guess it's a good thing that Bruce has reserved seats" Dick spoke into Barbara's ear so she could hear him over the crowd

She nodded and turned to his ear "What do you expect it is Bruce" she laughed Dick nodded and glanced at the tickets so he could find their seats. He reached for her hand and grabbed it pulling her through the crowd so they wouldn't get separated. Soon they found their seats.

Bruce and Selena were already at theirs, Dick took the seat next to Bruce and Barbara sat beside Dick Selena occupied the other seat next to Bruce "Donnie, did you and Becky find your way here alright?" Bruce asked

Dick nodded "Yeah we did, thanks again Bruce these are great seats!" Dick gestured, their seats were as close as you could possibly get to the circus floor.

Bruce opened his mouth to reply when suddenly he was pulled in the opposite direction, Selena Kyle held Bruce's face in his forcing a kiss onto his lips, Dick turned to Barbara raising an eyebrow both of them giving each other a "What the heck" face.

Selena released Bruce and pushed him back, acting as if nothing had happened "What was that?" Barbara blurted, not able to hold back

Selena rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket flashing a gold watch "A little while ago I pick pocketed that guy who just walked by us, I had to throw of any suspicion " she explained as if it were a simple thing

Dick looked at the young version of his mentor "And you help her do this?" he asked shocked

Bruce shook his head quickly "Of course not, I didn't even know she did it" he turned to Selena "Selena how many times do I have to tell you, if you need something I can give you money" he spoke softly

Selena shook her head "How many times do _I_ have to tell _you_ Bruce, I don't want your money, I like pick pocketing" she said proudly

Bruce didn't respond he just shook his head and looked forward "I guess some things never change "Dick whispered into Barbara's ear she stifled a laugh, the lights wants dim and a spotlight began to move around on the stage in front of them

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the show, please give a round of applause for your ring master Haley!"A prerecorded voice spoke, out stepped a short fairly heavy set man with a dark beard and glasses he was wearing a shiny red button up shirt with white pants. The crown all applauded and Haley bowed "Thank you Thank you, Haley's Circus is so happy to be here tonight in the city of Gotham, starting off the show we'd like to bring out our elephants and dancers" he gestured toward and opening , out walked the first elephant, a tall slender woman was doing a handstand on the elephants back. Several more followed with woman in identical poses, lastly a little baby elephant walked out his trunk wrapped around the tail of the elephant in front of him

"That little guy has to be Zitka, she was my favorite elephant when I was growing up" Dick whispered to Barbara pointing to the baby Elephant with a smile on his face

A second later Haley spoke back into the mic "The baby out here is the newest member of the circus family Zitka"

Barbara looked over at Dick and smiled next up was the clowns, then the motorcycle riders. "Next we have our contortionist act" Haley spoke

Two men came out carrying a small chest about 4 feet tall, 3 feet long and 3 feet wide. A 6 ft. tall man suddenly popped out of the small chest, having folded his body into it. The crowd clapped, the men went back coming back out carrying an even smaller box, out of it came a teen girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, when Barbara saw her eyes she knew who she had to be, she looked over at the boy sitting next to her and saw the same Icey blue eyes, a blank expression plastered on his face.

Barbara reached over and laid a hand on his, he looked over at her "That's your mother isn't it?" she asked Dick gave a nod "She's beautiful" Barbara said watching the women on the stage who would give birth to her best friend in a few years

"Isn't she?" Dick grinned at his younger version of his mother.

The contortionist show was very interesting, the lion tamer came next followed by another clown show "And now for the main event the one we are sure you all have been waiting to see, for the first time ever in Gotham put your hands together for the world famous Flying Grayson's!" Haley announced,

John Grayson, Dicks father stepped out followed by 2 other people in matching leotard costumes, Barbara assumed they were Dicks Aunt and Uncle they looked a few years older than the teenaged John Grayson.

They went to the poles and began to climb up the ladder that lead to the top platform "As always the Grayson's will be preforming without the safety of a net" Haley announced. Barbara looked over at Dick to make sure he was still okay at the moment he seemed to be fine. His eyes were on the show in front of them, he wasn't smiling but he wasn't sad either his face remained emotionless.

John waved to the crowd before jumping down, he free fell for a couple seconds causing suspense then grabbed onto a trapeze bar, Dicks Uncle swung in from the opposite direction holding onto a trapeze as well, the two boys smiled at another and as they passed each other they released the bar they were holding flipped in the air a few times and switched trapeze bars they did this a few times before Dicks Aunt who had been standing on top of a podium jumped down, Dicks Uncle caught her by her ankles, then as Dicks father and Uncle passed each other they would pass Dicks Aunt back and forth to each other she would do flips and they would catch her in their hands with grace. After this act, they each did a single act demonstrating their talents.

Barbara couldn't help but notice how similar Dick's skills were to Johns, she could definitely see the similarities. While Dicks father was finishing up his solo act Barbara looked back at Dick checking on him again, he wasn't watching the show anymore instead he had his head down and was playing with his hands. Barbara rested a hand on his back and leaned her head against his shoulder "Hey, are you okay" she whispered

Dick turned his head to look at her "I will be, I just want this show to be over with now" he said softly

Luckily for Dick as soon as his father was finished the show was over. Haley thanked everyone for coming and brought out the entire show to take a bow.

When it seemed like the circus crew was about to take a bow, a man from the contortionist act slapped Dicks uncle in the back of the head, the Grayson reacted by slapping him back erupting in a fight, Dicks father attempted to shield Dicks aunt and pull his Uncle off of the man, but John was brought into the fight too when one of the other male contortionist jumped on him, after that the whole circus crew broke out into a fighting brawl.

People began to leave with their families feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly it was all brought to a stop when a booming voice came over the speaker 'GCPD, I advised you all to stop this nonsense right now or all of you will be arrested!" Barbara's eyes widened and she turned to Dick pulling his face close to her "That's my Dad!" she whisper shouted.

Dick turned to get a better look at the man in the center ring of the stage, there stood a Mid 20s aged Jim Gordon, he was clean shaven, his hair a golden blonde cut short and slicked to the side he was wearing casual cloths a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt making him look like an average 20 something year old but in his hands he flashed his Police Badge.

Bruce turned to the three teenagers beside him "We should help" he stated.

Selena stood up "Help? Why should we help them?" she asked

Bruce turned to her "Because people are hurt, Jim is off duty and he stepped forward to stop the madness" Bruce gestured to the Circus rink.

Selina nodded "Yeah, well that cause he's a cop" she said in a no duh tone

"Look some of the performers are hurt, we can help them, Jims my friend Selena and he's done a lot to keep you from going to Juvie in the past, helping is the least we can do" Bruce said looking at the Circus floor where people held different parts of their bodies that were bleeding or injured.

Selena rolled her eyes "You do what you want I'm out" she said harshly before turning and exiting

Bruce turned to Dick and Barbara "Shell be okay, she's lived on her own since she was 10, do you guys mind helping?" he asked

Dick and Barbara looked at each other "No we don't mind we like helping people too" Barbara gave a nervous smile thinking about the fact that she was going to probably meet a younger very different looking version of her father

"Great come on" Bruce waved walking to the wall of the circus floor so they could jump over it. Dick and Barbara followed close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the positive feedback, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below**

The three made their way to the center of the ring toward Jim, "Hello Officer Gordon" Bruce greeted

Jim turned to look at them "Hey Bruce I didn't know you had interest in the Circus" Jim smiled

"We have guests staying at the manor, so Alfred suggested that I take them for a night out" Bruce said gesturing to Dick and Barbara.

"Donnie Gowns" Dick introduced himself, stretching out a hand out a hand

"James Gordon" Jim introduced, he shook Dicks hand

Dick rested a hand on Barbara's back and inched her forward "This is my ummmm friend Becky Gain" Dick said

Barbara nervously stuck out a hand which Jim shook "Nice to meet you both, how long have you known Bruce?" Jim asked

Barbara quickly answered "A couple hours"

Jim furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Bruce

"They were passing through Gotham when their car was stolen, we figured we'd let them stay at the manor till they get everything in order" Bruce explained

Jim nodded and looked back to Dick "Have you filed a report?" He asked

Dick shook his head "No sir, we didn't know where to go" he answered smoothly

Jim reached into his pocket and handed Dick his business card "Call me in the morning, I'll handle your case personally" Jim told him

Dick looked down at the card and nodded "I sure will Commissioner" he said out of instinct, Barbara shot her head toward him her eyes going wide at his slip

Jim laughed "Commissioner I like the sound of that...but unfortunately I am simply an officer" he clarified

"Yeah please don't call him that he might get hot headed" a tall women with brown hair and hazel eyes approached them she stuck out her hand toward Barbara "Hi I'm Lee Hothorn, Medical examiner for the GCPD" she said with a bright smile

Barbara hesitantly shook her hand "Becky Gain" she turned to Dick and stuck her hand out

"I'm Donnie Gowns" he told her shaking her hand

"Well Donnie and Becky it's nice to meet you both, how have you been Bruce?" She asked looking at the young billionaire

He nodded "I'm well thank you for asking.

"Jimmy, do you know what happened?" Lee asked grabbing onto Jims arm he smiled

Dick looked over at Barbara who had a disgusted look on her face.

"Not much, just that the two families have been at woes for generations, so until we conduct further interviews there's no telling what caused this particular fight" he explained

Bruce took a step forward "We came down here to see if there's anything we can do to help" he told the two young adults

Lee jumped away from Jim "Oh yay! I could definitely use some help bandaging people up follow me!" She gestured cheerful leading them toward a group of injured people "I figure Bruce and I will take on the more injured circus members while Donnie and Becky take care of the less injured, is that okay with you guys?" She asked the 3 of them nodded Lee clapped her hands together "Great, I already separated them into two groups, so Donnie and Becky here is your first aid kit" she said handing a large bag to Dick "Your patients are over there, if you need anything just come get me, Bruce follow me please" Lee waved

Dick and Barbara walked toward their appointed destination and stopped in their tracks when they realized who was there "It's your mom and dad" Barbara whispered pointing to where his parents were seated across from each other.

"Wow this is weird" Dick said with a smile on his face

"Is this where they first met?" Barbara questioned

Dick shook his head "I don't think so, but then again I don't exactly know the story of how they met"

Barbara looked over at her friend sadly, he had been so young when they were killed he never got the chance to be told about the day they met. "Okay well just in case why don't we take care of everyone else first, we'll save them for last that way it gives them a chance to talk,,,,if that's what theyre supposed to do" she suggested

Dick nodded in agreement and they split off to start caring for the wounded performers.

30 minutes later Dick and Barbara had cared for everyone except Dick parents "Do you want to take care of your mom, I know you might like to talk to her" Barbara offered

Dick shook his head "No you can patch her up, it will be cool to know that you met her" Dick smirked at her Barbara smiled back "Besides, I don't want my dad to flirt with you anymore it's creepy" he added, Barbara laughed and gave him a small shove toward his future father.

"Hey I'm Donnie" Dick said as soon as he reached his father

"John Grayson" his father said flashing him his identical smile

'This is weird' Dick thought when he recognized his own smile

"Weren't you with that Becky girl earlier?" John asked looking over Dick shoulder at Barbara patching up Dicks mother.

Dick nodded "Yeah, she's my best friend" he explained

 _Meanwhile with Barbara_

"Hi I'm Becky, I'm going to be patching you up" Barbara smiled

"Hi I'm Mary Lloyd" Dick's mother smiled at her making her crystal blue eyes glisten

For some reason Barbara couldn't help but feel over joyed with the fact that she was talking to Dick's mother, maybe it was because she didn't have much of a mother herself, she didn't like talking about her mother for reasons she kept hidden even from Dick. "Has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyes" Barbara commented

Mary smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear "Thank you"

Barbara nodded "Your welcome, can you tell me what exactly happened?" Barbara asked as she got to work cleaning a scrape on Mary's forearm

"The Lloyds and the Grayson's have been enemies going back to my Great Grandparents" Mary explained Barbara looked up at her

"That's because acrobats are better than contortionists!" John Grayson yelled over to them, having to of overheard their conversation

Dick looked at his father "What's that supposed to mean" he asked

John shook his head "Back when our great grandfathers were in the circus, competition to be the top act was brutal they would always be trying to one up another resulting in a hatred between our families that never settled" John narrowed his eyes at Mary

"John Richard Grayson, your aware of the fact that your extremely annoying" Mary huffed

"Oh Mary Ann Lloyd like your one to talk" John rolled his eyes as Dick attempted to clean a cut on Johns forehead

Both John and Mary stuck their tongues out at each other. Barbara looked between the two of them "Is there something else between you two?" Barbara asked sensing an unspoken tension.

John shook his head 'Nothing that you should worry about beautiful" John smirked at Barbara

Dick and Mary rolled their eyes as Dick finished patching up his father.

"You are so infuriating" Mary groaned as Barbara finished wrapping her arm.

Dick and Barbara stepped away from the older teens and watched them bicker back and forth.

"Your parents sure don't like each other do they?" she whispered

Dick nodded "Yeah no kidding, they kind of remind me of Wally and Artemis before they started dating" Dick whispered back letting out a soft chuckle

"Did you know that your parent's families didn't get along?" Barbara asked

Dick shook his head "I never knew any of my mother's family, her parents died when she was young, she was an only child and then she was raised by her Aunt, Uncle and cousins who are part of the contortionist act, by the time I came along she never spoke of any family and there wasn't a contortionist act in the circus anymore, it seems like they just abandoned my mom or something" Dick looked back at his parents who were now standing in front of each other throwing their hands up shouting back and forth.

Barbara was about to step in and attempt to separate them when the voice of Jim Gordon came into play

"You two, now that you're all patched up you'll be paired together for some investigative interviewing" Jim ordered waving a hand,

"You mean I have to work with _him_ " Mary groaned pointing a thumb toward John

"Don't act like you're not looking forward to it" John replied in a cocky tone as he walked off toward where Jim was leading them to a make shift interview area

Mary stomped her foot in frustration before following after him.

Barbara looked over at Dick with a little bit of amusement "I thought you said your parents were crazy in love?" she asked

Dick shook his head "They were, or at least from what I remember they were" he looked over at where Jim was interviewing his parents

Bruce walked over to them "Hey Lee was wondering if you guys were done, if you are, we could use your help with the rest of our people" he told them

Dick nodded "Oh of course, we can help" he looked back at his parents one last time before him and Barbara walked away to go help some more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews please keep them coming and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below**

The next day Alfred suggested that he drive Barbara and Dick to the GCPD so that they could talk to Jim about their 'stolen' vehicle.

When they walked into the department they noticed how it really hadn't changed too much from how it looked in their time.

"May I help you children?" the receptionists asked looking at them from her desk

Dick smiled and stepped forward "Yes Ma'am we are here to see Officer Jim Gordon" he told her

She nodded and reached over picking up a cord phone "I'll see if he can see you, who should I tell him is here?" she asked wanting Dick and Barbara's names

"Becky and Donnie" Barbara told the woman speaking up

The woman nodded and sat in silence as the phone rang "Good Morning James, I have two adolescents here to see you by the names of Becky and Donnie, should I send them back?" she questioned there was a pause "Okay great I'll tell them, goodbye" she hung up the phone and looked back at Dick and Barbara "Jim said he can see you now, his office is straight back first door on the left." She informed them pointing them into the correct direction.

Dick nodded "Thank you ma'am" he said walking off

"So what's the plan?" she asked as they made their way to Jim's office

"Don't worry I have one just follow along…..and keep in mind in Jim's mind you are not his daughter so don't be afraid to say stuff to him" he grinned at his friend.

They approached the door and Barbara gave it a small knock

"Come in" they heard Jims voice from the other side and took a step in

"Becky, Donnie I'm happy you could come by please have a seat" he gestured to the two seats placed in front of his desk Barbara and Dick walked in and sat down "Please excuse the mess, I was just finishing up paperwork from the incident last night at the circus" he told them as he straightened out paper work

"Yeah what was up with that?" Barbara asked casually

Jim shook his head "Still trying to get to the bottom of that, and Halys Circus will not be leaving Gotham city until we do" he informed them

"What about those two teens who were with us before you asked to interview them?" Dick asked referring to his parents

Jim let out a small chuckle "Mary and John? Those two bickered the entire time I was trying to interview them. Personally I think they have some unresolved sexual tension going on" he winked at them

The door opened and a stunning women with long wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes walked in. "Sorry, I didn't know you had work going on" the woman said looking at Dick and Barbara then back to Jim she was now standing next to his chair

"It's okay Barb, what is it?" Jim said resting a hand over top of hers and smiling fondly

Dick looked over at Barbara who seemed to be mesmerized by the beautiful woman in front of them having a conversation with the future commissioner. "Gee your dad was quiet the player back in the day wasn't he" Dick whispered teasingly in her ear

Barbara whipped her head around to look at him "Dick that's my mother" she informed him

Dick turned back to look at the woman again now that he thought about it, if he pictured the woman with red hair she would look almost just like Barbara.

The woman leaned in and pecked Jim's lips before strutting out of the room.

Jim turned his attention back to them "Sorry about that, anyways I have them coming back in for another interview later today so we shall see how that goes. But let's talk about your problem, let's start with which type of vehicle you two are missing"

"A 1978 Vista Curser" Dick spoke quickly

Jim nodded and wrote it down, "Alright and where was the place you left the vehicle?" he asked

Dick looked over at Barbara encouraging her to add to the story "Just as you are entering the city…on the south side" she said smoothly

Jim wrote down the information. "And you two were traveling alone?" he asked curiously

Dick nodded "Yes sir"

Jim laughed "Please don't call me sir makes me feel like an old man" he smiled at them "What is you twos relationship to one another?" he asked with his head down focusing on the paper

"Were friends" Barbara said Jim wrote down the information and looked up at them

"Wait, you two are friends and you went on a cross country trip…alone…..together?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Dick nodded "Yes, is there a problem with that officer?" Dick asked hoping he didn't find their story suspicious

Jim shook his head "No, it's just even though I don't have any children, I would never let my daughter go on a trip alone with a guy. Your father must be a brave man" Jim laughed and got back to writing

"You wouldn't trust your daughter?" Barbara asked curiously

Jim looked back up "No it's not that, Becky you are a very pretty young lady and Donnie let's just say if I had a daughter in the future who had a friend who looked like you I'd be watching her like a hawk" he laughed

Dick and Barbara exchanged awkward smiles, they quickly answered the remaining questions wanting to get out of the station as soon as possible.

Lucky for them Jim was finished 10 minutes later. "Alright you two, I will be sure to get ahold of you if I get any more information" Jim said placing their papers in a neat pile.

"Thank you Officer" Dick said standing up and shaking Jim's hand

"Yes thank you sir" Barbara smiled

"I'm heading to lunch now, Ill drop you off at Wayne Manor" he offered gesturing out the door, Dick and Barbara walked ahead of him with Jim following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Yes I know it has been forever but never fear! I am not abandoning this story. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Dick looked in the mirror and straightened out his tie. There was a Wayne Gala tonight and Bruce had loaned him one of his tuxes that he hadn't quiet grown into yet the pants, jacket and tie where a maroon red with a white button up shirt. There was a tap on the door and Dick turned "it's open" he spoke

The door opened to reveal Bruce standing dressed in a black suit he stepped into the room and looked Dick over. "Hello Donnie, Alfred sent me up here to check and make sure you knew how to properly tie a tie and get dressed for Galas since not many people here experience going to these sorts of things" he sat down in a nearby chair and looked Dick over, he was dressed as if he were getting ready to enter one of the Galas from his time period "But I see that you are already fully dressed and don't need any help from me."

Dick nodded "It's a practice but once you get it down it's pretty simple" he said nonchalantly

Bruce nodded "That's a good way to put it, are your parents wealthy?" He asked

Dick shook his head "No sadly they passed away about 8 years ago" he explained

Bruce looked up at him confused "Not to be rude but how do you know how to dress for this type of occasion then?" He asked

Dick thought for a moment for the best way to answer the question "Well I'm the Ward to a wealthy man who has these sort of things often" he explained figuring he'd be honest but also limit the whole truth

Bruce stood and tilted his head to the side "Wow that's interesting, after my parents died it changed my life sure. But after Alfred was named my legal guardian, I just came back home and continued living my life as I had before. How is it being a ward and having someone you didn't know before your parent's death as your guardian?" He asked

Dick shrugged "In the beginning it was hard and there are periods where it still is but although my guardian can seem really tough sometimes he really is a genuine person and he cares for me" he said simply "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on Becky" Dick pointed across the hall to avoid any further questions from Bruce

"Sure go ahead, the Gala starts in 15 minutes but you two should probably try to be down stairs in 10" he explained

Dick nodded "Okay we'll be sure to be down there" he walked out the room and into Barbara's room she stopped doing her hair and quickly whipped her head around.

"Dick I could have been changing!" She barked at him

Dick chuckled "Well you weren't" he pointed

She rolled her eyes "Yeah but I could have been" she turned back to the mirror and continued doing her hair but stopped once again when Dick began laughing "I know what your laughing at, unfortunately unlike tuxes which have stayed relatively the same for years dress styles are constantly changing she gestured down to the lander colored dress with huge puffy sleeves and a giant bow tied around back

. "I wish I had my phone right now so could take a picture you look hilarious" Dick continued to make fun as he poked her teased up stiff hair full of hairspray

"Well lucky for me phones with cameras won't be invented for at least another 10 years" she put the finishing touches on her hair and turned to look at him "So without making fun of me...how do I look?" She asked

Dick teasingly rolled his eyes "if I say you look like you could be in a John Houghs movie does that count as an insult?" He rose an eyebrow

Barbara smiled at him "I guess not, he did direct basically every classic 80s teen movie" she grabbed a comb from the vanity "Come here and let me fix your hair" she waved

He looked at her "What's wrong with my hair this is how I always do it." He gestured

She shook her head "We need to do it the way a teen in the 80s would" she explained standing on her tip toes she combed his hair which was combed to the side and slicked it backward after she was satisfied she stepped back "There now see" she said moving out of the way so he could look in the mirror

Dick stepped forward he chuckled at his reflection "Yeah I guess you're right, I could now pass as the guy from Pretty in pink" he joked then glanced down at his watch "We better get going Bruce said we need to be down there in about 3 minutes now" he told her offering his arm she nodded and stepped forward linking her arm with his.

They were down stairs for only a minute before Alfred got everyone's attention the room became quiet and everyone gathered around the grand staircase "Thank you everyone for coming to the annual Wayne Spring charity Gala, it is at this time that I would like to introduce the Master of the house and the inheritor of Wayne enterprises Bruce Wayne" Alfred gestured

Bruce stepped forward making himself visible. "It's interesting to be on the other side of this" Dick whispered

Barbara nodded "It's even more interesting to see Bruce enter one of these things without a money sucking woman on his arm" they both stiffened a laugh and watched the young Bruce make his way down the stairs.

"Miss. Becky, I see you were able to find a dress" Alfred said after approaching the pair.

Barbara nodded "Yes Alfred I did, thank you for giving me the money to go get one"

Alfred chuckled "Well you are welcome, but it is Master Bruce you should be thanking he's the one who gave me the money to give to you. If you'll excuse me I need to go make sure the wait staff is handling the food correctly" Alfred excused himself

Dick tilted his head "Let me get this straight, Bruce gave Becky money to go buy a new dress but Donnie gets to borrow a suit?"

Barbara smiled "Well I guess we now know who will always be his favorite" she teased.

Dick and Barbara noticed that all the adults' attention was directed toward the dance floor they followed their gazes to see what was drawing everyone's attention

Bruce was dancing with the young Selina Kyle who was dressed in a long red dress with puffy sleeves like Barbara's adorned a with beautiful gold necklace and earrings

"Well judging by Selina's dress I'd say young Brucey bought her dress too, so the only reason he bought your dress is probably because Alfred insisted it was the gentlemen thing to do. Not feeling so special now are you?" Dick teased

Barbara crossed her arms and pretended to pout

"Oh come on Babs, you know you'll always be my favorite friend. Why else would I always ask you to be my plus one at the galas in our time." He grinned

Barbara rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms "Only because you can't keep a girl long enough for her to be your date" she smiled back

They each grabbed a glass of punch and made their way through the crowded room, trying to see if there was anyone else they may recognize from their time period

After a little while of not finding anyone they decided to watch the couples on the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Dick asked extending a hand as the band began to play the song 'Take my Breath Away"

Barbara smiled at him "Why do you want to dance to this song? Is it so you can feel like Tom Cruise?" she joked hearing the iconic song from Top Gun playing

Dick shrugged "What can I say I feel the need, the need for speed!" he quoted the movie and winked at her.

She laughed and allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor they began dancing to the song "Could you be anymore cheesy" she said as she hook her arms around his neck

Dick twirled her around, she allowed her head to fall back and he brought her back up "You want cheesy? I can be cheesy let's let them play 'Time of my life' and I'll do the whole lift thing"

Barbara's eyes widened at the image of it "You do that and I will make sure you accidently get left in the 80s once we figure out a way to get out" she mockingly threatened

"Speaking of, how are we going to get out of her?" Dick asked

Barbara shrugged "I honestly have no clue, I mean it's not like Batman has ever taught us what to do in the case that we accidently get trapped in another decade. Do you think time is going by without us there?" she asked

The song ended and they began walking to an empty table "I don't know but I hope so because that would mean that the league or at least the team are working on a way to get us back. If not we might be stuck here for a while at least till Bruce starts thinking about becoming Batman, so that we can tell him who we really are and he can help us. But that won't be for another year or two"

"So I guess in the meantime all we can do is wait?" Barbara said

Dick nodded "Basically seeing as there aren't many options at this point"

A waiter came by and gave them both a plate of food. They both began eating

 _The next morning_

Dick woke up early, he found himself unable to go back to sleep and full of energy. Normally at home he'd just go exercise or train in the Batcave in this situation. Then he remembered that Bruce had told Becky and Donnie during the house tour that the gym was open to them whenever they wanted he hopped out of bed and slipped on the acid wash jeans then made his way across the hall to Becky's room. He opened the door to see Barbara already awake but still lying in the bed

"Good your up, come on lets go exercise I have so much pinted up energy" he sat on the edge of the bed

Barbara pushed herself up and nodded in agreement "I can't remember the last time we went this long without going on patrol" she slid out of the bed and they made their way up the stairs toward the gym

Dick and Barbara were deep in a sparring match when they heard the gym door open. Their bat senses kicked in and they stopped almost immediately, turning toward the door to see young Bruce standing there in a white tank top, black sweats and a towel over his shoulders.

"What were you two doing?" he asked stepping further into the room

Dick shifted his eyes "What do you mean?" he asked wondering how much his future mentor had seen.

"It looked like you were doing some form of martial arts or something" Bruce told him

"That is exactly what we were doing, we are both trained in it. Do you know any?" Barbara explained stepping forward.

Bruce nodded "I know a little, Alfred has been teaching me, ever since the last time I got kidnapped. You'd be surprised how self-defense training could help you in those situations" he said walking over to a weight bench where he began lifting

"I could take a wild guess" Dick mumbled earning an elbow to the gut from Barbara

Bruce tilted his head to look at them taking a second away from his weight lifting "But the way you two fought, and how you both stopped basically at the same time as soon as you heard me enter. You were so in sync, what type of martial arts is that?" he asked curiously then got back to lifting the weights

Dick and Barbara both looked at each other hoping the other would have a reasonable explanation

"It's a practice, a mixture of different martial arts. We started classes together when we were young and our trainer is pretty dedicated to his work" Dick finally answered hoping Bruce wouldn't press any further

Bruce was pretty focused on his workout so he nodded his head "Oh okay, well hopefully I'll get to your level one day. If you're done Alfred is down stairs preparing breakfast. I'll be down in about 20 minutes" he said watching himself in the large mirror

Seeing the opportunity to escape further questioning from Bruce Barbara nodded "Yeah I think well go eat I'm pretty hungry. Come on Donnie." She waved

"See you in a little bit Bruce" Dick excused himself and followed behind his friend heading toward the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

The following day Bruce had to go to meeting for Wayne enterprise. So instead of hanging out at the manor Dick and Barbara or Donnie and Becky as they were better known now, decided to go to the circus which was still having to stay in Gotham until the case was done being investigated.

"So why are they still here?" Barbara asked as they walked the back lot of the Circus grounds

Dick smiled "Because there was a serious injury to one of the members of the Lloyd contortionist, it almost looks like it could have been an attempted murder and the flying Grayson's are a main suspect." He explained

Barbara looked up at him "Their families really hated each other didn't they?"

Dick shrugged "I guess so, it explains why I know absolutely nothing about my mom's side of the family. They must have been so mad when her and my dad got together that they abandoned her"

Barbara sighed she knew he'd never trade his life in Gotham for anything but at the same time she knew he had to sometimes wish that there was someone he knew that shared DNA to him "Well it all worked out, because you come from it" she smiled

Dick grinned "Yeah, cause without me you'd be lost huh 'Becky'" he teased

She nodded "I sure would 'Donnie'" she joked back

They walked into the big top tent to find the flying Grayson's practicing

John Grayson stood at the top of a platform he swung down, released the bar when it was low enough and did a flip landing on the ground with ease.

"Hey there, I remember you two from the other night?" John said walking toward them "What brings you back to the grounds?" he asked

Barbara smiled "The person we are visiting had some things to do so we figured we'd come explore" she told him

John nodded "Is that so? Well beautiful, I'd be more than happy to give you and your friend a private tour"

Barbara felt embarrassed she wasn't sure if it was because Dick's dad was hitting on her or because she was being hit on right in front of Dick

"I'm sorry, are you two together? I don't mean to hit on your girl man." John asked Dick after seeing Barbara's reaction

Dick shook his head "No we're just friends"

John nodded "Well in that case, why don't you let your buddy walk around you can hang around here and watch me practice some more" he said with a grin that matched Dicks, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

Barbara quickly removed her hand "Actually, my friend Donnie knows a little bit about acrobatics, why don't you show them what you can do."

John turned and looked at Dick "Is that so? Well that's cool man. Come on show me what you got. We've all been kind of bored since we've been stuck here. I'd be fun to teach someone a little bit of what I know" he said placing a hand on Dicks back and guiding him toward the ladder that took you to one of the podiums

Dick looked back at Barbara and glared at her she flashed him a smiled.

"Lucky for you were just training, so we have a net up. But usually we preform without a net. As the world's best acrobats it's kind of what we're known for" John explained when they reached the top of the podium.

Dick nodded and grabbed onto the trapeze bar, a million memories coming back to him.

"Well then whenever you're ready show me what you can do" John encouraged

Dick took a deep breath and jumped down from the podium opting not to swing from the bar up top. He did a flip then free fell grabbing onto the trapeze bar that was midway down he let it swing him up and released it once he built enough momentum, he then jumped up and turned his body grabbing onto the bar from a different angle and allowed it to bring him back to the podium where a shocked John Grayson stood.

"That was amazing!" he said with a smile

Dick grinned "Thanks"

John shook his head "No problem, are you sure you don't have any acrobats in your family history because you're a natural"

Dick smiled he was happy Barbara had snuck him into this time with his dad because he was enjoying it. "None that I know of" he lied

John grinned "To bad you're not a Grayson, you'd be a perfect fit for our show"

Barbara stood on the ground smiling as she saw Dick interacting with his father, she turned and could make out a shadowy figure sitting in the far back of the audience stands. Her curiosity got the best of her and she went to go and check out who it could be.

When she reached the person she was surprised to see that it was Mary Lloyd, Dick's mother.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Becky, I helped patch you up the other night" she greeted taking a seat

Mary nodded "Oh of course thanks by the way its healing really nicely" she thanked her

Barbara shook her head "Think nothing of it"  
Mary crossed her arms across her legs and watched Dick and John from the distance for a moment before looking back at Barbara

"Don't pay any mind to John Grayson, he thinks just because his good looking he can flirt with every girl" Mary told her

Barbara laughed and shook her head "It's fine, I know someone who can be like that"

"Your friend, he's good. Is he an acrobat?" Mary asked

Barbara shrugged "Not really he just is really into it" she lied

Mary nodded

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but if the Grayson's and the Lloyds are enemies what are you doing here?" Barbara asked after realizing it was a little odd that Mary seemed to be secretly watching them

Mary shrugged "The truth is" she let out a sigh "I am secretly fascinated with Acrobatics" she admitted

Barbara rose an eyebrow "Really?"

Mary nodded "Yeah, it just seems so much more exciting then contortionist stuff. Flying through the air like that. Almost like a bird, it seems so thrilling. If my family ever knew about my interest they'd probably be so mad. So for the past two years I've been sneaking off and watching the Grayson's practice" she explained

Barbara smiled "They are pretty cool to watch" she grinned

They both sat in silence for a second watching Dick and John flying through the air putting on their own little show.

Mary shook her head "I'm sorry I don't know why I told you all of that, there's just something about you that makes me really comfortable." She told her

Barbara smiled "It's okay I don't mind and thank you. So any word from the GCPD about when this case will be over?" she asked

Mary shook her head "No, but Officer Gordon wants me and John to hang out. He thinks if we talk to each other about what our family has been saying or up to we might be able to get enough clues to figure out a motive."

Barbara nodded "That sounds interesting"

Mary rolled her eyes "If you say so, I'm not looking forward to spending time with John Grayson."

Barbara let out a small laugh. She saw Dick jump to the ground. He looked around the arena for her, once he spotted her he waved for her to come down. "I better get going." She stood

Mary stood too "Me too, it's almost the time that John and I are supposed to meet up and I don't want him to see me come from down here and think that I have been watching him" she said making a quick exit through the back


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Barbara grabbed Dick by the arm and dragged him out of the tent quickly worried at any moment they could screw up a moment between his mother and father.

"How was it?" She asked looking up at him

Dick shrugged "That was amazing! Thank you for making that happen" he said running and doing a back flip along with a front flip. Before bumping into someone

"Watch out Grayson" a short man that they recognized from the contortionist act.

"Grayson? What makes you think I'm a Grayson?" Dick asked looking at the man who he was somehow related to

"Because look atcha you got the dark hair, stupid grin and do the whole flippy thing that drives us Lloyds to our breaking point" he grumbled "Only thing that makes you stand out is the fact that you got blue eyes. Which reminds me, I can't find my dang niece have you seen a girl with strawberry blonde hair and eyes a lot like his?" He asked pointing a thumb at Dick

Dick got excited hearing someone speak about his mother for the first time in years and being able to tell them where she was "Oh she's."

"In the Bathroom, that way" Barbara said pointing in the opposite direction of the big top tent "I was walking out when she was walking in" she told the man making up a story

The man rolled his eyes "I guess we gotta wait around for her, she's supposed ta be making us dinner and our costumes need steaming" he grumbled

Who did this guy think he was? Barbara thought mentally. There was one more thing she needed to clear before they walked away "And just so you know he's not a Grayson we're just visitors" she said pointing to Dick they couldn't take a chance of word getting back about that.

The man shook his head "Well you're lucky you're not one, I don't know why anyone would want to be with one" he grumbled "You two better move on I have things I need to get done" he said

Dick and Barbara nodded and continued walking once they were out of earshot of everyone Dick spoke up

"Why wouldn't you let me tell him where my mom was?" He questioned

Barbara looked at him "Have you ever seen any time travel movies"

Dick shrugged

Barbara rolled her eyes "Think about it Dick. Right now, your parents aren't together but your mom has been ordered by my dad to spend time with your dad. So if we mess something up between them even the slightest then we could mess up a lot. It could affect your existence"

Dick rose an eyebrow "How would it change my existence? " he asked

"Think about it Dick, your parents obviously at some point fall in love there's a path that lead to that happening. We mess up one thing in that path it could make them never get together, which means they never conceived you which would make you erased from history."

Dick nodded "Oh I get it, and thanks for putting the thought of my conception in my mind I really needed that" he said sarcastically

They opted to go back to the manor once they realized Bruce was probably back.

When they arrived, they found Bruce with Selina in the dining room.

"Um Hey." Dick said awkwardly

"Hello Donnie, Alfred told me you went to check out the circus grounds anything new?" He questioned

Dick shook his head "Not really, it's still under investigation" he explained

Selina stood up and walked toward them "You two are still staying here?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"We're trying to get home, we can't exactly get ahold of anyone" Barbara answered smoothly

Selena continued to look at them

"Leave them alone Selena, it's not like you didn't stay here for 2 months " Bruce told her

This took the two by surprise "You lived here?" Dick asked confused

Selina rolled her eyes "Only for like 2 months a few years ago, after the GCPD found out I was living on the streets." She grumbled

"It wasn't all bad though we became friends" Bruce cut in

She shook her head and grinned at him "You're only saying that because I kissed you"

Bruce remained quiet

"Are sure you two aren't a thing?" Dick asked

" Well kind of" Bruce stated

Selina was quick to shake her head "We are _not_ a thing" she glared at Bruce

Dick and Barbara exchanged glances

"Are sure you two aren't a thing?" Selina asked pointing between them

"Sometimes" Dick said the words leaving his mouth before he could think

"No, we aren't " Barbara cut in

Selina smirked "What? Do you two kiss sometimes or something?" She asked slyly

Barbara pressed her lips together "We have, but it's not like we're dating " she told her truthfully

"Who was the first to make a move?" Selina asked crossing her arms

"Selina please don't interrogate my guests" Bruce pleaded

Selina shook her head "I'm not interrogating them"

She stepped forward "So tell me who was it?" She asked

"It was me" Barbara answered

Selina grinned "Really and here I took Donnie as the go getter"

Dick shook his head "It was when I was young" he said

Selina chuckled "I gotcha so you were a shy little dorky kid before too. Just like Brucey over here, I'm turning him into a risk taker though" she said grinning at him

Bruce just rolled his eyes

2 days later Bruce, Dick and Barbara were in the Manor game room playing a game of cards when Alfred walked in "Mister. Donnie there is a phone call for you from your cousin Will" he said

Dick looked toward Barbara "Okay" he said trying not to sound confused the two followed Alfred back into the kitchen where he handed him the telephone

"Hello?" He asked into the phone as he watched Alfred walk over to the stove. He wished he could go somewhere more private but the phone was connected to a cord

"Dick dude is that you?" Wally's voice came through

Dick smiled and Barbara looked at him confused "Its Wally" he mouthed to her making her smile as well

"Yeah it is, how'd you find me?" Dick asked

"I know you guys, figured you went to the manor found the number in this old phone book told Allie my name was Will and asked if my male cousin was there when he asked if it was Donnie I told him yes" Wally explained "I know you man I knew you'd change your names" he added

Dick smiled "How are you calling us?"

"I'm here. I'm at a phone booth in front of the GCPD, can you get your things and meet me here?" He asked

Dick nodded toward Barbara mentally telling her they were saved

"Yeah we'll be there" Dick said before hanging up

"Hess in front of the GCPD" Dick said jumping up

Barbara smiled "We're going home?"

Dick nodded "Were going home!" he said excitedly picking Barbara up and swinging her around

"Did I hear correctly, did you two find a way home?" Alfred cut in.

Dick set Barbara down and nodded "Yes sir, my cousin is going to take us home" he told him

"Well that's splendid, will you be needing a ride to him?" he asked

Barbara shook her head " I don't think that'll be necessary Alfred but thank you anyways"

Alfred nodded "Well then I'll leave you to go collect your things, it's been pleasant getting to know you both these past couple of days

Once they gathered everything they made their way down the stairs meeting up with Bruce

"Alfred tells me you two are leaving?" he asked

Barbara nodded "Yes Donnie's cousin is taking us home"

Bruce nodded "It's been nice getting to know you both"

Dick smiled "You too, we appreciate everything"

"It wasn't a problem, you both turned out to be good company. Who knows maybe someday we'll see each other again" Bruce suggested

Barbara grinned "Something tells me we will"

They bid their goodbye to each other, Barbara and Dick made their way out the door and toward the GCPD

They arrived 15 minutes later finding Wally siting on the steps of the GCPD

Wally chuckled when he saw them "What are you two wearing?"

They both looked down at themselves, they were wearing the outfits they had bought when they first arrived

"This is very hip in this time period. We had to fit in" Dick explained

"Well Barb you pull it off very well" Wally complimented

Barbara smiled "Well thank you Wally or should I say Will"

Wally grinned "Your welcome Betty" he looked toward Dick "Donnie you on the other hand look like you belong in some cheesy boy band called the Guyz or something weird like that" he laughed

Dick rolled his eyes "So what's the plan, and how did you get here?" he asked

"Well you see I can go back in time by breaking the speed barrier but when you guys got zapped back it left particles behind. I collected them analyzed them and realized what happened to you guys. Then I mutated the particles and I have them here so that we can put them on you guys which when you hold onto me while I run it will allow you to go back to the present with me." Wally explained while holding up 2 test tubes with a Navy blue colored powder in them

"Its times like this that I'm thankful you're a science wiz" Dick chuckled

Barbara elbowed Dick "Hey look" she said pointing to the top of the stairs

There stood his mother and father, they had they were holding hands and talking to Jim Gordon

"Thank you both again for helping solve this case" Jim said

Mary shook her head "No officer thanks you, if it wasn't for you we would have never been forced to hang out together and would have never realized how much we connect"  
John nodded "Yeah if we ever have a son, were naming him Gordon after you" he half joked

Jim chuckled "I like the sound of that, maybe I'll even get to meet him" he joked back

Dick and Barbara smiled at each other

"Who are they?" Wally asked

"My parents" Dick informed him

Wally looked at them in amazement having never seen his friends' parents before.

"We better get going before they see us" Barbara said nodding the 3 people at the top of the stairs

They walked a little bit further down the hallway and into an always Wally handed each of them a tube "Now dab some on as many joints as you can" Wally told them

They nodded and did as told "Now hand on" Wally told them slipping on his goggles

Dick and Barbara grabbed onto Wally's wrists and he took off

Before they knew it, they stopped. Arriving in the middle of the training room.

"It worked!" Barbara said happily hugging both boys

"How long have we been gone?" Dick asked slipping on his sunglasses Barbara did the same

"You were in the past so I was able to take us back to just as we arrived back from the Time Warp mission

Barbara smiled "So Batman will never know the mission went slightly wrong"

Later that night Dick and Barbara arrived at the manor "I'm home" Dick announced proudly throwing himself on the couch and kicking off his shoes. Barbara laughed and sat down in the open spot. Dick lifted his feet up and set them in her lap.

"Good I need you down in the cave to go over some files for Batgirl and Robins patrol tonight." Bruce said stepping into the room

Dick nodded "Sure thing" he said smiling feeling like it had been forever since he was able to wear his suit

"Good I'll see you down there in 20 minutes" he turned to walk out of the room "Or should I say Donnie and Becky" he mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. Without another word he left the room

Dick and Barbara looked at each other their jaws dropped, how did he figure it out he was just a young teen. Then again, he did become Batman.


End file.
